legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeo Arc: Part 1/Transcript
Freeze: Hey guys. This is Freeze. Have you ever wondered what was going on, like, some years before the Order was reformed? Well, here's one event that involved our friends, the Zeo Rangers, in their mission to stop Nightmare Moon from destroying our Multi-Universe. Also, what would happen if Nightmare Moon joined forces with a type of mechanical empire? ZEO ARC: PART 1 (Tommy is seen walking to school. All of a sudden, CatDog and the Greaser Dogs speed by.) Tommy: (Sigh) Not again. (Rocky arrives) Rocky: Were those the Greasers.... Tommy: Chasing Cat and Dog. Yeah it was. Rocky: I wonder what they did to deserve that? Tommy: I wish I knew. (They meet up with Adam, Billy, Tanya, and Kat at the school.) Tommy: Hey. Adam: Hey. Rocky: (To Tommy) Ready to finish that project? Tommy: Yeah. I just need to change some things on that. (The bell rings.) Tommy: C'mon. We can't be late. (Elsewhere, a black Alicorn looks at a projection of the Rangers.) Nightmare Moon: Well, looks like Zordon entrusted these teenagers to protect there's homeworld. It's time to give them a rude awakening! (Later, at the Power Chamber, the alarm goes off.) Alpha 5: Ai-yi-yi! We have a reading coming from the Moon. Zordon: The alert is coming from the other side of the Moon than where Rita and Lord Zedd's palace is. This wouldn't be them. (Billy arrives.) Billy: Hey Alpha. Hey Zordon. (Looks at the viewing globe) That isn't any of King Mondo's doing is it? Zordon: It is not, Billy. Billy: Who do you think it is? Zordon: If my suspicions are correct, it is Nightmare Moon. Alpha 5: (Turns to Zordon) You don't mean.... Zordon: She's trying to return from the Moon. Send for Princess Celestia right away! (At the Juice Bar, the Rangers are seen at a table.) Kat: Anyone seen Billy? Rocky: He had some stuff to take care of at the Power Chamber. (Bulk and Skull enter. They approach the counter.) Bulk: One please. (Bulk picks up his soda that he bought, he begins to drink it. He then puts it down and walks away. Skull looks away, and then all of a sudden, someone picks it up and downs it, then sets it down. The individual runs off. Bulk returns and picks up the can, but when he tries to drink, he notices that it's empty.) Bulk: What? (Bulk taps on Skull's shoulder.) Bulk: Did you drink my soda?! Skull: What? No. Bulk: Then who did? (Bulk hears an individual burp. Bulk looks at Skull again.) Bulk: Let's get outta here. (Bulk and Skull leave.) Tanya: Oooookay. (The communicators go off. The Rangers go to a secluded area.) Tommy: (Uses communicator) Go ahead, Zordon. Billy: (Comms) Guys, we need you back here. There's something you need to see. Tommy: You got it, Billy. (The Rangers teleport out.) Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline